kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Taihou
Character Appearance *Has golden/light-brown eyes and medium-length brown hair with bangs over her forehead. She also wears a headband with two horn-like protrusions on either side. *Dresses in a white long-sleeved bolero that exposes the armpits while her hurricane bow is placed below her neck; wears a pair of armored thigh-highs and a spats underneath a red pleated skirt. *A metal-like belt with miniature-sized AA-guns is seen secured and wrapped around her waist that connects to her rigging with the bridge on the right side and her armored flight deck on the left *Historians dispute over the material of her deck surface. In earlier WWII-related games, Taihou is usually given grey-colored deck, representing either concrete or latex-painted surface, but recent evidences tend to support that she actually used wooden deck surface. *Unlike the other standard carriers, she uses a repeating crossbow instead of a bow. In her pre-kai form, a magazine labeled "戦" (fighters) is loaded on the crossbow, while she holds a spare magazine labeled "攻" (attackers/torpedo bombers) in her left hand. Upgrade * Her skirt, together with the side of her flight deck, changes to a forest green camo-like color while the top of the deck now colored black. Most likely representing latex-painted deck finish. * The spare magazine for her crossbow is now stored in the hangars of her flight deck. * Her illustrator, Shimada Humikane comments: "She is the modified Taihou. Aside from change in colors, she has a slightly longer hull (her carrier-shaped part behind her waist), more AA guns (behind her waist) and improved underwater defense (thicker armor around her thighs)." These are the improvements of the planned Kai-Taihou-class armored carrier, making her the only ship so far to have her Kai form based on a successor ship class, which is impossible to be remodeled into in real life. * A confident smile can be seen on her after remodel. Personality *Taihou is a kind, shy and reserved girl. She is proud to be the first armored aircraft carrier, but at the same time, she laments about her misfortune (sinking after taking one torpedo). Her historical part did not contribute much, so in this world, she tried to run wild and do as much as possible for her Admiral. Notes *She is the first carrier in-game that can launch planes even when moderately damaged (orange). *Has the lowest luck stat in the game. *Can equip 10cm Twin High-angle Gun Mount (Carriage) or 10cm Twin High-angle Gun Mount Kai + Additional Machine Guns in her Expansion Slot Trivia *Her name means "great phoenix". *The IJN wanted to build 5 Improved Taihou-class aircraft carriers in the modified Kai-Maru 5 Programme, but in the end Taihou was the only carrier of her class due to the dire state of the war and the lack of resources. **The improved Taihou class large carriers (30.000 t) were canceled in favor of the mass production Hiryuu medium carrier, the Unryuu Class (17.000 t). *Sunk by a single torpedo by USS Albacore during Battle of the Philippine Sea, June 19, 1944. **The hole in the hull of her damaged CG (both normal and Kai) represents the spot where she was hit by Albacore's torpedo. *Her being sunk six hours after a single torpedo hit is considered really unlucky, all due to an inexperienced crew, serious design flaws, and poor damage control. **This may be reflected on in her exceedingly low luck statistics in the game. Category:Standard Carriers Category:Single ship in Class Category:Ships required for Improvements